Elementales
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Nueve elementos que rigen al mundo, siete tierras divididas, la lucha por conseguir la unión y alcanzar el poder supremo de aquel que logré hacerse de los nueve elementos y dominarlos para gobernar el mundo. DiaMaru
1. Prefacio

**Love Live Sunshine! **

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise. _

~•~

**Elementales**

~•~

**Prefacio**

Esta es una gran nota de autor para explicar el contexto general del fic que voy a comenzar. Debido a que es para mi esposa, porque ya nos hemos casado, y un regalo para su cumpleaños, tengan por seguro que va a estar chingue y chingue para que lo termine.

La pareja principal será DiaMaru, porque es el OTP de mi esposa. Probablemente tenga más ships, pero yo espero que nada raro.

La temática, obviamente va a ser un poco de acción, angustia y confort, drama, romance y así. Estoy tomando varias ideas y varias cosas que me gustan, en su mayoría clichés, las estoy metiendo en una licuadora y las estoy mezclando. Así que tal vez tenga un poco (mucho) de avatar y mitología Nórdica, China, Japonesa, Mongola, Inuit, Maorí, entre otras. Esto va a ser un licuado y espero que salga bien.

Confieso que me da un poco de miedo porque su que tengo la idea en mi cabeza, no sé si pueda plasmarla de la mejor manera. Sin embargo vamos a hacer el esfuerzo y más que nada, porque mi señora esposa no me va a dejar que lo olvidé

Inicialmente esta historia se llamaría "El jardín de las flores", pero conforme fui escribiendo, el nombre ya no iba acorde a la idea general, así que lo he reservado para un capítulo más adelante. Tomé el nombre de Elementales, porque es lo más parecido que existe en la mitología a lo que quería plantear. Aunque sólo se reconocen los 4 elementos y los animales, espíritus o criaturas asociadas a ellos, en la mitología griega, aquí he expandido está cosmovisión a 9 elementos, tanto los de la mitología China, como de otras más que se me escapan en este momento.

Espero ir explicando los conceptos conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Condimentar con música al gusto de HasSak, The Hu, Hanggai y un toque de Lifa.

Feliz cumpleaños mi kokorosita, este es tu regalo. Te amo mi cosita preciosa.


	2. Perdido

**Love Live Sunshine! **

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise. _

~•~

**Elementales**

~•~

**Capítulo 1**

**Perdido**

**~•~**

La niebla difusa cubría todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. La bruma era tan densa que apenas alcanza a distinguir los dedos de sus manos o quizás, quizás solo fuera su mente la que estaba nublada.

Observó a su alrededor para encontrarse por doquier esa espesa capa de neblina que opacaba su vista. Era como estar en tierra de nadie. Sólo sus quejidos resonaban en el silencio, producto del dolor voraz que estaba consumiendo sus entrañas. La niebla era tan insoportable como el dolor que la tenía de rodillas, postrada en el suelo. Aunque, en realidad no sabía si aún estaba viva o si todo aquello era su camino al infierno.

Se arrastraba por el suelo, sus piernas no podían mantener su peso y sus brazos apenas podían moverla centímetros, sus dedos se enterraban en la tierra húmeda y fría llenándose de lodo. El dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba más y más y la tierra parecía ganar humedad. Con horror se dió cuenta que esa humedad era a causa de la sangre que brotaba sin cesar de su pecho. Espesa y roja. Sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre y tierra.

Aún así, no dejo de avanzar. No tenía un punto hacia donde ir pero tampoco quería detenerse, sentía que si lo hacía iba a perder toda voluntad de vida. Trató de pensar en algo más que solo su dolor, pero su mente estaba tan blanca y vacía como la neblina frente a ella. Por más que hacía el intento por recordar algo, solo venía a ella la sensación de pérdida y desgarramiento. Cómo si su corazón se hubiera partido en dos, como si su alma se hubiera separado de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos de pronto sintieron que la humedad aumentaba, hasta estar chapoteando en cada manotazo. El leve ruido de agua fluyendo le dio nuevos bríos a su cansado cuerpo y se apresuró a llegar ella.

—Agua… —pronunció con voz trémula, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo mucho que le hacía falta humedecer sus labios y mojar su garganta seca.

Como pudo, ahuecó su mano para tomar un poco del preciado líquido y llevarlo a sus labios para beberla.

El regusto a sangre fue lo primero que percibió, después un fuerte sabor amargo que le hizo escupir lo que había bebido. La sensación de acritud permaneció en su boca y una nueva oleada de necesidad por agua regreso.

Limpio los dedos, sus manos, con el agua y se acercó más para beber directo con la boca del pequeño caudal. El sabor agrio poco a poco fue desapareciendo y un tenue dulzor apareció. El agua era clara, lo suficiente para poder ver las piedras y el lodo de la orilla.

Se giró quedando boca arriba, pero con su espalda empapada con el agua. Sus ojos apuntaron al cielo y pudo ver un claro formarse entre la niebla. Eso le causó extrañeza y curiosidad, algo estaba pasando.

Cómo pudo se sentó en el lecho de lodo y contempló su cuerpo en el reflejo del agua. Traía un arreglo en la cabeza que recogía casi todo su cabello negro, un ligero flequillo cubría su frente y dos mechones encuadraban su rostro. A ojos verdes estaban opacos, desprovistos de vida, quizás a consecuencia de las heridas que pulsaban y sangraban su piel, se arrastró un poco más allá al interior del agua, hasta que su estómago estuvo cubierto. El flujo del agua comenzó a lavar su herida y con algún esfuerzo, levantó la camisa que llevaba puesta, no sin antes retirar la armadura que cubría su pecho.

Tan pesado como era el peto, cayó al agua salpicando y revolviendo el fondo. Solo así pudo ver el daño que había recibido. Una tajada en su costado derecho que abría la carne desde un poco arriba de la cadera hasta debajo de su seno. Al menos no había sido profunda, pero sí lo suficientemente escandalosa para sangrar y dejarla en ese estado débil. Si no hubiera sido por su armadura, no dudaba que hubiera quedado muerta en el instante en que recibió el golpe de ¿la espada? ¿lanza? No podía recordarlo con seguridad.

Su mente aún seguía siendo un caos. Tenía fragmentos de memoria, demasiado dispersos para comprender el porqué de su destino. Tenía la vaga idea de una pelea, una muy difícil, estar luchando y… haber sido herida. Luego el aire sobre su cara y el galope de un caballo que la dejó caer cuando estuvieron tan lejos de la batalla que ya no se escuchaba ningún tremor. Después de eso, su mente se iba a la nada.

Con los dientes mordió la tela de su camisa y con sus manos rasgó la tela para formar tiras y con ellas improvisar un vendaje alrededor de su herida. Mientras hacía eso, trató de pensar en que más había detrás del velo de niebla que cubría, no sólo el paisaje, sino su mente también. Pero por más que lo intentaba, se encontraba pérdida. No había nada más que el sonar de los tambores de guerra y las espadas chocando y chirreando en sus oídos.

Un ligero resoplido la sacó de sus pensamientos vamos y se percató del ruido apagado de unos cascos sobre las piedras y tierra del río. Una hermosa yegua pinta, negro con blanco, con la crin oscura y ligeramente rizada dirigía sus pasos hacia ella. Sus cuatro patas estaban cubiertas de un gran pelaje blanco algo salpicado por el lodo y su gran cola blanca parecía estar meneándose con alegría de verla. Acercó el hocico hasta su cara y la empujó suavemente, su primer instinto no fue alejarla, sino darle una caricia en la mejilla del animal. La yegua relinchó y sacudió la cabeza algo disgustada para de nuevo arremeter con más empujones.

—Esta bien, todo está bien —le dijo para tratar de calmarla y el animal en respuesta mordió una de sus vendas—. No hagas eso —la apartó y la yegua avanzó en el agua hasta una cierta distancia donde pareció perder interés en ella y en su lugar, se puso a beber del agua del río.

Ella la imitó y también bebió más agua. La sed aún estaba presente y el hambre pareció despertar poco después. Eso lo interpretó como una buena señal. Si tenía apetito, es que no estaba tan grave como imaginó en un inicio, sólo que aún así no era algo para ignorar, no quería subestimar la situación.

Cómo pudo se levantó, ayudada por un palo de madera que el cauce de agua había arrastrado y se había quedado en la parte menos honda. Se dió cuenta que la yegua tenía una montura en los lomos y la llamó silbando. El animal alzó la cabeza y se acercó de nuevo empujándola pero se agarró de su cuello para no caer.

—Tranquila pequeña —acarició su crin sobando su cuello y buscó entre las bolsas de la montura.

No encontró mucho, pero al menos aún había un par de raciones de carne seca y una bota con vino. Había una daga y algunas monedas de oro y plata. Eso sería suficiente para sobrevivir al menos dos días. En el otro extremo de la montura, del otro lado, había una espada sujeta y una bolsa con un pedernal, nada más. Caló el filo, sacando la mitad de la espada de su funda y vio rastros de sangre secos sobre la hoja, señal de que probablemente había sido usada en batalla.

De nuevo su mente fue bombardeada con esos destellos de recuerdos inconexas, pero donde parecía que la yegua también estaba con ella. Al menos por ahora tenía un vehículo para moverse, aunque no supiera a donde.

Fue por el peto de su armadura y la amarró a la montura. Con mucha dificultad se subió a la yegua y la espoleó para que comenzará a andar, sólo que fue a paso lento. Cada trote era una tortura, el golpeteo de la yegua hacía que su herida doliera como si el arma que la hirió volviera a marcar su carne. No podía seguir así mucho más, su vendaje se cubrió de sangre de nuevo y tuvo que parar. Necesitaba cauterizarla.

Pero, ¿cómo conseguir fuego?

La niebla se ha la disipado apenas lo suficiente para permitirle ver el bosque que la rodeaba. Desmontó, o más bien se tiró prácticamente de la montura, y comenzó a recolectar algunas ramas secas y algo de hojarasca. Le llevó un esfuerzo descomunal poder cumplir la labor. Se sentía débil, mareada, pero no le impidió formar un pequeño montículo para su fogata.

Tomó el pedernal y procedió a prender la llama. Sus manos temblaron al intentar golpear las dos piedras y producir una débil y pequeña chispa que cayó al suelo sin ir a su destino. Podía jurar que su rostro estaba pálido y la sensación de mareo se intensificó revolviendo su estómago y no pudo volver a generar otra chispa. La venda estaba empapada en sangre y hacía cada vez más difícil poder pensar con claridad. Su respiración se volvió irregular y su vista se nubló. Escuchó la yegua relinchar alerta y luego echarse a correr sin que pudiera ir por ella. Sintió las fuerzas abandonar su cuerpo y apenas alcanza a ver la silueta del animal perderse entre los árboles antes de desmayarse.

~•~

—¡Agh! —un grito ahogado salió de su boca, o al menos lo intento.

Rápidamente entró en alerta y se dió cuenta que tenía un trapo entre los dientes para evitar se mordiera la lengua. Miró a su alrededor, pero se enfocó en la razón de su brusco despertar. Una daga al rojo vivo estaba quemando su carne justo donde su herida se encontraba.

—Sólo un poco más su majestad —escuchó la voz de una mujer, la misma que estaba poniendo la daga caliente sobre su piel—. Hay que detener la hemorragia o no podrá sobrevivir.

De nuevo sintió el ardiente toque del metal morder su herida y el dolor fue tal que otra vez sintió su mente caer en un vacío infinito del que pensó no volvería a salir.

~•~

La sensación de calidez inundó su cuerpo frío, podía sentir los escalofríos recorrerla de pies a cabeza y su cara estar empapada en sudor, un sudor frío que no la ayudaba a mejorar. Sin embargo, las suaves ondas cálidas de una fogata cercana parecían estar luchando contra su propio frío y hacer llevadera la estancia. Estaba cubierta con una ligera manta y al mirar hacía el fuego junto a ella, sus ojos no acostumbrados a la luz, se encandilaron con las llamas naranjas y rojas.

Emitió un leve quejido y escucho que alguien se movía más allá de la fogata. Trató de reconocer algún rasgo pero la negrura de la noche no se lo permitió, ya que se colocó entre ella y la luz de las llamas.

—Traté de descansar esta noche su majestad —le dijo arropandola nuevamente con la manta—, partiremos en algunas horas. Debemos movernos rápido y alejarnos de sus perseguidores.

Quiso hablar pero su boca estaba tan seca que no pudo pronunciar una palabra, sólo sonidos inconexos que no decían nada.

—Beba esto —de un costado tomó una bota con agua que le llevó a los labios y los humedecido primero, para después permitirle tomar un trago para mojarse la garganta—. Sólo un poco, debemos racionarla.

—¿Q… qui… quien eres? —con la garganta lubricada por la poca agua que bebió, al fin pudo articular un par de palabras con cierto esfuerzo.

—Sakurauchi Riko, su majestad.

Parpadeó con pesadez, pero pudo distinguir hasta entonces la tenue silueta de su cabello, era rojo, por eso no había podido diferenciarlo tan fácilmente de las llamas. Aún así era de un rojo más intenso, casi oscuro, que en la noche poco se podía observar. El destello dorado de sus ojos le llamó la atención recordándole algo, aunque no sabía qué. Su mente aún estaba perdida.

—Apenas pude encontrar este refugio, pero no será útil mucho tiempo —le hizo notar su alrededor—, ahora neva de manera ligera, pero pronto podría convertirse en tormenta. Debemos ir a un mejor lugar o moriremos congeladas.

"_¿Nieve?"_ Eso explicaría porqué tenía tanto frío, además de que esto fuera provocado por la pérdida de sangre, también explicaba su deslumbramiento por todo lo blanco que sus ojos habían visto y el dolor que le provocó el agua del arroyo.

—Y… yo…

—No se esfuerce por ahora —le pidió apretando con más ganas la manta alrededor de su pecho—, descanse porque después voy a necesitar que use esa fuerza para el viaje.

Realmente estaba tan cansada, que sus ojos se cerraban aún contra su voluntad y aunque quería preguntar algo, su mente se negaba a terminar de formular dicha pregunta y su cuerpo ya no respondía a sus órdenes. Volvió a sumirse en el sueño, sólo que esta vez, con mayor tranquilidad de saber que tenía a alguien con ella aunque no supiera quién era.

~•~

Despertó de golpe atacada por una descarga de dolor que agitó su descanso, sintió el jalón y luego el empujón. Sus ojos nerviosos observaron a la otra persona maniobrar con su cuerpo para, lo que a ella le parecía, intentar moverla para colocarla en una improvisada camilla atada a la parte trasera de su caballo.

—¿Q… qué… sucede? —preguntó con temor.

—Debemos aprovechar la luz del día para movernos, la nieve no está cayendo y tenemos que encontrar otro lugar más seguro.

La vio trabajar para fijar su cuerpo a la camilla y pudo notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo maltratado de su aspecto, tenía pequeñas heridas en el rostro como de rasguños y un par de moretones. Probablemente su propio aspecto no distará mucho de ese, o incluso estaría peor. También notó el uniforme que llevaba, su armadura era parecida a la suya, con la diferencia de que era de un color diferente, un rojo más oscuro, mientras la suya era negra por completo. En el escudo un grabado, un kanji que le resultó familiar, pero su mente no lograba darle el significado.

Una vez fijada y bien sujeta, la otra mujer fue por su propio caballo y pudo ver que cojeaba de un pie. Montó al animal, no sin dificultades, y lo espoleó para que se acercará hasta la yegua pinta que es donde la había sujetado. Agarró las riendas y comenzaron a andar.

El traqueteo era un poco molesto, pero la capa de nieve hacía más llevadero el paso al arrastrarla sobre ella. Al poco tiempo se acostumbro al movimiento y junto al cansancio la hicieron caer en el sueño nuevamente, aún cuando no quisiera, su cuerpo se lo exigía para concentrarse y poder sanar.

Despertó tal vez al medio día, no podía estar segura, pues el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes gruesas, y se percató de una ligera brisa. Pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo y este, se había oscurecido en señal de una pronta tormenta. El aire frío se había vuelto cortante a la sensación de la piel y el paso de los caballos había aminorado bastante hasta prácticamente detenerse. Eso la puso nerviosa, no ayudó el hecho de que Riko se quedará en silencio y fuera hasta ella con ojos inquietos.

—Tendremos que para por aquí pero no veo un lugar para refugiarnos y me pareció haber visto una señal de humo cerca —volteó a mirar a su alrededor—. Creo que nos están alcanzando.

Se levantó y fue a checar unos pasos más allá para luego regresar con ella nuevamente.

—Están a pocos kilómetros —dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a quitar las ataduras de la camilla al caballo—. Si queremos escapar no podré seguir transportandola así, ¿cree que pueda caminar y montar su yegua?

No hubo una respuesta que saliera de su boca, en cambio solo agitó la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Rápidamente el cobijo de las mantas fue retirado y pudo percibir de primera mano el frío penetrante de la nieve. Tembló, no sólo de dolor, ahora el frío se sumaba y su cuerpo entumecido le dificultó toda movilidad.

Con problemas Riko la sostuvo pasando un brazo sobre su cabeza para colocarlo en sus hombros y jalar con fuerza para levantarla. El esfuerzo la hizo gritar, pero su carne no se rasgó, aunque sintió que así era. La quemadura había cauterizado todo intento de su sangre para volver a brotar. Con pasos lentos y vacilantes, Riko la guió hasta la montura de la yegua y le ayudó a subir, ella trató de tomar las riendas, pero sus manos estaban demasiado temblorosas.

—No se preocupe por llevarla, yo lo haré por ambas, sólo sostengase fuerte —asintió sin afán de querer discutir, no estaba en condiciones para cabalgar y menos para darle órdenes a la yegua.

Riko se acomodó en su propio caballo después de tratar de ocultar la camilla improvisada. Reanudaron la marcha siendo Riko quien llevaba las riendas de ambos animales. La tormenta estaba arreciando y la nieve junto con el viento se hacían insoportables. Por algunos momentos llegó a pensar que moriría allí a pesar de todo el esfuerzo.

Con cada golpe del caballo su resolución de vivir disminuía notablemente. Su mente regresó de pronto a una vívida memoria…

"_Era ella corriendo sobre su yegua. Iba a todo galope apartándose del grueso de las tropas. Podía escuchar las explosiones a su alrededor y la niebla resultante, así como el penetrante olor de la pólvora quemada._

_Estaba tan concentrada en la huida que apenas pudo ver la lanza que fue hacia ella. _

_Cayó del caballo tratando de esquivarla, no fue un golpe como tal, rodó sobre su cuerpo manteniéndose alerta pues sabía que su oponente estaba delante. La yegua avanzó un poco más hasta darse cuenta que su jinete ya no estaba y dió la vuelta para buscarle, pero una nueva lanza le cortó el paso._

—_Ku ku ku._

_Se escuchó una risa resonar por encima del resto de los ruidos. La conocía bien y sabía lo que eso significaba."_

El rugir de la tormenta arreció y como un eco en sus oídos, esa risa permaneció como si acabara de oírla. Trató de girar la cabeza para mirar atrás sintiendo ese mismo presentimiento que él de su recuerdo y esperando que en cualquier momento viniera el ataque.

Sin embargo, este no vino.

Si la tormenta las había atrasado a ellas, probablemente a sus perseguidores también. El principal peligro no eran ellos, era la tormenta misma. La poca visibilidad, el frío, el riesgo de perder el rumbo y terminar en algún sitio sufriendo por el frío extremo y muriendo lentamente mientras el poco calor que los cuerpos pudieran tener, se extinguiera como la luz de una vela cuando no queda más cera.

Riko pudo divisar, a pesar de la nieve en su cara, una saliente de una roca. Era apenas perceptible y parecía estar quedando debajo de la capa hielo acumulándose a su alrededor. En la punta de la roca parecía haber un banderín ondeando por las ráfagas de aire gélido, aún sin congelar el pedazo de tela.

Fue hasta él, arrancandolo de su sitio para que no fuera advertido por otros. Desmontó a prisa, para ver el montón de ramas y paja cubiertas de nieve ocultando la entrada de la saliente. Con cuidado la bajó, aunque no por eso fue menos doloroso. Casi a rastras la llevó al interior y los caballos con ella. El hueco era lo suficientemente grande para que los caballos entrarán sin tanto problema.

Riko jaló la improvisada red de ramas y paja que servía de barrera con el exterior y busco de inmediato encender una antorcha que llevaba en la montura de su caballo. Agradeció a la previsión de Riko el haber preparado una por si llegaban a requerirla.

Una gruesa capa de nieve compactada era la primera capa antes de pasar al suelo casi congelado. Las llamas de la antorcha iluminaron el sitio dejando ver las vetas de hielo en la tierra. Aunque dentro estaban resguardadas del clima tempestuoso, no hacía menos frío. Sus cuerpos estaban tiritando anhelando el calor del fuego y un buen abrigo. No supo porqué, pero sintió una fuerte añoranza por los climas más cálidos y la brisa salada del mar.

—Este es un paraje de caza —comentó Riko y su voz resonó en la soledad de la cueva—. Los cazadores suelen hacer este tipo de refugios para resguardarse si las cosas se ponen mal, y este es bastante grande, deben usarlo muy a menudo.

Le mostró la banderola que había arrancado de la entrada, está tenía una marca que no conocía, aunque realmente no hubiera podido reconocer ninguna ya que ni la que tenía en el pecho de su armadura sabía que significaba.

—Tal vez haya algo de valor más adentro. Hay que estar alerta.

Pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Riko y comenzaron a caminar más al interior. El cansancio estaba haciéndose presente, pero aún no era tiempo de parar, o eso creyó.

Riko se detuvo de pronto, habían avanzado bastante cuando se dieron cuenta de que probablemente no estaban solas. Los caballos se mostraron intranquilidad y eso las puso a la defensiva.

Un golpe le tiró la antorcha de la mano a Riko y otro más le sacó el aire para, por último, recibir uno de llenó en el mentón que la dejó fuera de combate antes de darse cuenta de que estaba pasando. A ella no le fue mejor, un golpe en la cabeza la hizo perder el conocimiento.

~•~

Abrió los ojos con cierto pesar, sintió la molestia en la cabeza, un dolor punzante y constante. Una más a sus dolencias. Se encontró recostada, con las manos atadas en la espalda y los pies también atados. Riko estaba a su lado en la misma posición, pero su cabello rojizo le cubría media cara y aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Por la posición y su cuerpo flácido, pensó lo peor, sin embargo el cabello que estaba cerca de su nariz se mecía suavemente o eso parecía a la luz azul que desprendían unas antorchas de cristal.

—Hermana, ya despertó una de ellas.

Escuchó la voz de una chica y pronto hubo dos personas de pie junto a ella. La tenue luz azul cambio a una más nítida con el chasquido de unos dedos y pudo ver a la perfección sus dos captoras.

Llevaban gruesos abrigos de color azul oscuro, con afelpado relleno, pantalones del mismo color y botas altas de piel. Portaban un distintivo cinturón cuya hebilla simbolizaba un copo de nieve. Una de ellas tenía el cabello de un color violáceo oscuro agarrado en una cola de caballo lateral, sus ojos eran rojos, como dos rubíes, y de una forma bastante avellaneda. La otra chica parecía ser igual a ella, mismo tipo de ojos, pero más joven. Su cabello era también violáceo, pero unos tonos más claro y estaba agarrado en dos coletas altas.

—Demonios de Numazu —la que parecía ser la mayor, le puso una bota encima del pecho luego de rodarla para que quedara boca arriba—, la escoria del imperio. ¿Qué rayos hacen tan lejos de sus tierras?

La presión que estaba haciendo sobre ella le estaba impidiendo respirar correctamente y no fue hasta que la retiró, que pudo toser en busca del preciado aire.

—¡Hablá maldito demonio! —la otra chica le asestó un golpe en el estómago, pero su compañera la detuvo de volver a golpear.

—¡Espera Leah! —alcanzó a agarrarla para evitar que la yegua, que estaba amarrada a un costado, se soltara y fuera sobre ella para defender a su ama.

La yegua pateó con sus cascos el suelo mostrándose feroz y protegiendo el cuerpo de su dueña con el suyo.

—¿Cómo pudo soportar el sedante que le puse? —la más joven de las dos chicas dijo incrédula—. Era suficiente sedante para dormir un caballo.

—Este no es un caballo normal, Leah —la mujer se inclinó mostrando respeto al animal—. He escuchado las historias sobre esta especie —dijo con fascinación—. Son animales ancestrales, nacidos del mismo lugar que los maestros de las runas, los hijos de los elementos.

—Eso no puede ser… —se mostró reticente mirando a la yegua y luego a la ama—. Si eso es así, entonces ella es…

—¿Quién eres tú, demonio de Numazu? —la mayor la señaló.

—Yo… yo no sé…

~•~


	3. La Tierra de la nieve

**Love Live Sunshine! **

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise. _

NdeA: _Las canciones que pongo como intro y ending, pueden buscar el vídeo en Youtube y adentrarse en el ambiente de donde lo obtengo._

~•~

**Elementales**

~•~

**Capítulo 2**

**La tierra de la nieve**

~•~

**Intro**

Auli & Rodenpoys - Piegulā

—¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quién eres, demonio? —le echó en cara la más joven, quien aún estaba sorprendida por la respuesta.

—No lo sé… hay muchas cosas que no comprendo… yo… no recuerdo mucho —volteó a mirar a Riko que aún permanecía inconsciente—. Estaba en alguna especie de batalla y después… sólo estaba herida… y ella me encontró.

La yegua abandonó su posición de defensa para bajar su cabeza y con el hocico morder las ataduras de su ama. La mayor comenzó a reír.

—Mi nombre es Sarah y ella es mi hermana Leah —la chica aludida chasqueó la lengua—. Perdona sus modales. ¿Entonces? Estamos hablando con la persona equivocada. ¿Te molestaría si podemos tener una charla con ella? Claro sin que tengas que usar tu animal ancestral.

No entendió a qué se refería y su rostro reflejó el desconcierto.

—Mi hermana Leah es buena en venenos y pociones —comenzó a explicar—. Sabes, existe una pequeña flor, de hojas redondas, blanca con bordes amarillos, que es tan pura que se dice que el aceite de esta flor puede revelar las verdades ocultas, limpiar el corazón de las personas para que muestren su interior —de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta sacó una flor seca que, en su mejor momento, cabía en la descripción que acababa de hacer—. Se dice también que está sólo puede florecer en las tierras de los amos de las flores, dominado por el clan de los hijos de los maestros madera, éter y aire. ¿No conoces la historia?

Ella simplemente movió la cabeza negando lo que Sarah hablaba. Seguía sin entender nada.

—Es extraño esto, siendo los demonios de Numazu los más interesados en hacerse de todos los tesoros rúnicos de los reinos de este mundo —la miró aún con duda, alzando una ceja.

—En verdad no sé de qué estás hablando —siguió negando.

—Nadie puede resistir el poder de esta flor, tan es así que tu yegua reveló su verdadera forma —dijo algo exasperada—, aunque en tu caso, o eres realmente un ser vacío o un maestro del engaño muy poderoso, pero no creo esto último.

Mientras estaba hablando Sarah sobre eso, Leah se había acercado hasta Riko para sentarla y hacerla reaccionar pasando por su nariz un pequeño bote con alguna sustancia aromática que surtió efecto rápidamente, despertándola a los pocos segundos.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —Riko tomó consciencia rápidamente sobresaltada al darse cuenta de que estaba maniatada y con esas personas desconocidas frente a ella.

—¿Quién eres, siervo de demonios de Numazu? ¿Quién es ella? —la señaló—. ¿Qué hacen aquí lejos de sus tierras? —Sarah comenzó el interrogatorio mientras Leah la sostenía para enderezarla y que no cayera otra vez.

—Cazador de hielo, no somos enemigos —habló con dificultad—. Soy Sakurauchi Riko hija del clan de Kiba, maestros elementales del fuego, el metal... la madera... —al pronunciar lo último pareció morderse la lengua, pues escupió sangre.

—Si te resistes será más doloroso todavía —Sarah se acercó a ella interesada en lo que parecía querer ocultar.

—A… ai… aire —exclamó al fin tosiendo sangre por la boca—. E… éter...

—Esa es una combinación interesante —exclamó gustosa—, y muy apreciada por los demonios de Numazu.

Riko pareció retorcerse en las manos de Leah, pero esta no le estaba haciendo ningún daño físico, al menos no en ese momento.

—¡Detente! ¡Estás lastimandola! —le suplicó y su yegua se plantó amenazante de nuevo.

—Es ella quien se lastima sola —dijo con total tranquilidad—, se niega a revelar sus secretos. ¡Hablá de una vez y terminarás tu sufrimiento! —la instó ignorando el aliento de fuego del animal frente a ella—. ¡¿Quién es esta mujer?!

—Ella… ella…

Los ojos ambarinos de Riko empezaron a refulgir con destellos dorados y sus brazos jalaron sus ataduras a tal punto, que aunque Legal trató de detenerla, no pudo evitar que estas se rompieran. Con rapidez se deshizo también del amarre en sus pies y Leah se hizo hacia atrás para darle su espacio, sin embargo no dio ni dos pasos cuando cayó al suelo.

—¿Tan preciado es el secreto que prefieres morir antes de revelarlo? —la interrogó curiosa Sarah.

—Deshagamonos de ellas ya —presionó su hermana—. Son enemigos y no debemos tener compasión.

Leah se preparó poniéndose en una pose de ataque, sus ojos destellaron en un fulgor borgoña y de sus manos salió un fuego fatuo de color azul como llamas de hielo.

—¡Basta Leah! —la cortó de tajo mostrando los dientes—. ¡Hablá ahora o dejaré que mi hermana convierta en hielo tu corazón!

—E… el.. emperador, ella… la heredera... clan Kurosawa… —apenas pudo pronunciar palabra pues se revolcaba en el suelo sacando espuma roja de entre sus labios al resistirse al veneno—. Em… emboscada… asesinos… yo traté… protegerla…

La mirada de Sarah se convirtió en sorpresa pura para pasar al enojo, sólo que antes de que pudiera decir nada, Leah tomó la delantera y lanzó una llamarada azul en dirección de quién Riko decía era la hija del emperador.

Las cosas sucedieron rápido, las llamas azuladas fueron contenidas por la yegua, el animal recibió el impacto directo, pero el golpe fue fuerte y el choque lo aventó sobre su ama que fue aplastada por el gran animal lastimando sus previas heridas.

—¡No! —rogó Riko y con un golpe del aire lanzó a Leah contra la pared de la cueva y se fue sobre ella como un lobo sobre su presa.

—¡Alto! —Sarah gritó para detenerla proyectando su aura.

Riko tenía sus garras sobre la garganta de Leah quién sujetaba su brazo para evitar le rompiera el cuello y había comenzado a congelarlo.

—No…

—Si no la sueltas, tu ama va a tomar las consecuencia de tus actos.

Sarah había apartado a la yegua paralizada por el hielo y con un carámbano como puñal estaba amenazando a la hija del emperador.

Riko apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Leah, enterrando sus uñas hasta sangrar la piel, pero finalmente la soltó dejándose caer a un costado. La chica se frotó el cuello sintiendo las heridas de los rasguños.

—Ahora que he hablado no tiene mucho sentido seguir resistiéndose, ¿verdad? —pronunció con desprecio—. No somos enemigos cazador del hielo, pero tampoco somos amigos.

—Así es —chasqueó la lengua Sarah.

—Sólo estamos de paso, nos refugiamos en este lugar por la tormenta y para ocultarnos de los perseguidores —las palabras estaban fluyendo más y no se veía dolor en su rostro, Sarah sonrió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Dijiste algo sobre una emboscada y asesinos, ¿son estos sus perseguidores? —preguntó aún sin soltar su agarre.

—Sí —exclamó escueta aún reticente en hablar de más.

—¿Por qué los persiguen?

Riko todavía continuaba bajo el influjo del veneno que le dieron, y aún parecía querer luchar contra él a pesar de todo. Decidió tratar de aprovechar alguna oportunidad para atacar y comenzó a hablar para distraerlas.

—Su objetivo es matar a la futura heredera del imperio de Tierra del fuego —intentó controlar la tierra congelada a sus pies, pero no tuvo suerte, el hielo en su estructura le impedía hacerlo, estaba más allá de sus habilidades—. Lo descubrí mientras estábamos en combate. Elementales del éter aparecieron y el emperador fue tras ellos.

—Dijiste que ella era la hija del emperador —preguntó Sarah, aunque se sintió inquieta al escuchar sobre elementales del éter.

—La coronación sería después de conquistar las tierras medias de adentro, con eso el imperio sería estable con la mitad del territorio continental en sus manos —Riko se retorció con dolor—. Todos en el ejército ya le llamamos emperador, porque su victoria estaba asegurada y era un simple trámite para que fuera oficial.

—¿Cómo sabes que eran elementales del éter? Ellos no interfieren en los asuntos de la tierra, se la viven en sus mundos de espíritus en el inframundo —por lo poco que se sabía de ellos, es que eran demasiado poderosos y era extremadamente raro verlos fuera de sus dominios.

—Vi… ví con mis propios ojos cómo le arrancaban el alma al emperador —evocó la imagen en su cabeza y tembló al recordarlo, eso había sido la cosa más perturbadora que hubiera visto nunca—. Apenas pude intervenir para salvar su vida y ella quedó vagando como si fuera un espectro… un...

—Un cascarón vacío —completó Sarah bajando la mirada a la mujer en sus brazos—. Parece que después de todo no tenías nada que ocultar.

—Si eso es verdad… ¡Tenemos que ir al jardín de las flores! —la joven hermana se incorporó casi recuperada del ataque de Riko, se había quedado en silencio para escuchar el interrogatorio.

—No...

Sarah pareció pensarlo, sus ojos reflejaron su turbación. Realmente estaba preocupada. No era cualquier cosa que elementales del éter aparecieran ahora y mucho menos que hubiera la posibilidad de que… prefirió no pensar en eso. El único lugar que conocía donde existían hijos del éter era en aquella tierra que había nombrado Leah, pero eran mestizos, su conocimiento de ese clan era limitado, aunque era un comienzo.

—Te propongo un trato, sierva de demonios —Sarah vio con seriedad a Riko—. Nos llevaremos este cascarón vacío y tú serás libre de irte.

—No voy a permitir eso —rechazó la oferta de forma enérgica—. Ella debe volver, ella es quien debe unificar todas las tierras de este mundo.

—¡Esas son patrañas! —Leah se alteró—. Esas son las mentiras que estos demonios venden a los clanes para que se unan a ellos y si no lo hacen, los destruyen sin piedad.

La joven hermana se había expresado con bastante odio y desprecio en sus palabras. Riko no podía culparla, en el ejército se tenía la misión de unificar o destruir al que se oposiera. Por lo que sabía, su propio clan había sucumbido a la servidumbre de esa manera tiempo atrás.

—Son consecuencias que no se pueden evitar si se busca el progre…

—¡Mentiras! —gritó Leah y de nuevo amenazó con atacar a Riko.

—¡Detente Leah!

Sarah dejó de lado a Dia que sólo estaba fungiendo como simple espectadora, y fue a parar a su hermana antes de que dejara que sus emociones la dominaran.

—¡No! Deben morir, ella debe morir por sus crímenes —señaló a Dia—. ¿Acaso has olvidado que ellos mataron a nuestros padres? ¡Nuestra familia!

—¡No dejes que tus emociones te controlen! —la sostuvo apartandole las manos que se habían encendido con fuegos azules—. Lo que sucedió, ya pasó, no podemos hacer nada por el pasado.

—Podemos vengarnos —dijo con los dientes apretados de rabia.

—No… —la mantuvo en un fuerte abrazo—, la venganza solo trae más sangre, dolor y desesperanza. Mamá… ella no estaría tranquila por nosotras.

—Pero… —trató de replicar, sólo que Sarah no se lo permitió.

—Debemos informar esto al consejo de ancianos, ellos deben saber algo y decidirán qué hacer con ella —esa fue la determinación y Leah asintió aunque no quería aceptar eso.

—Donde sea que vayan, no voy a dejarla ir —Riko se puso en pie dispuesta a pelear si era necesario.

—Vendrás con nosotras entonces y tendrás que explicar todo esto al consejo —concluyó Sarah y Riko asintió.

—¿Dónde iremos?

—A donde está el clan de la tierra de la nieve.

~•~

**Intermedio**

Los cazadores de las nieves son elementales de agua y aire que son capaces de crear hielo de la humedad en el ambiente y pueden manipular la nieve y el hielo sólido.

~•~

Puedes ir por unas golosinas y un agua de sabor.

~•~

**Fin del intermedio**

Los cazadores de las nieves suelen atrapar a sus presas en las zonas nevadas y árticas del norte del continente. Muchos de ellos viven a base de la caza y cría del reno.

~•~

El camino, una vez salieron de la cueva de hielo, se hizo mucho más fácil. Tener dos personas oriundas de ese lugar y que supieran controlar el hielo era una ventaja. No tardaron demasiado en encontrar el camino principal a Okai, la capital de la tierra de la nieve. El trineo que usaban para transportarse fue jalado por un par de renos enormes a los cuales les sumaron los caballos que llevaban Riko y Dia.

Ambas estaban siendo llevadas como prisioneras, aunque se habían tomado la molestia de permitir que las heridas de Dia descansaran para poder curarse, sólo que el traqueteo seguía siendo tortuoso.

—¿Cómo está su majestad? —Riko intentó llamar la atención, pero la mirada de la chica estaba perdida en algún lugar profundo de su mente.

—Por más que lo intento… no hay nada… —habló aún sin regresar del todo, sus ojos se notaban apagados—. Sólo puedo verme parada en medio de la batalla y luego huyendo y… no hay más... Ni siquiera mi nombre o algo de lo que han dicho ha podido hacerme recordar —giró el rostro para ver a Riko y está pudo apreciar de lleno el vacío que había en esos ojos, no existía ningún brillo, ningún rastro de quién fue, de quién era—. Realmente soy un cascarón —dijo con tristeza y volvió a bajar la mirada perdiéndose en su mente.

—Por supuesto que no —volvió a hablarle antes de perderla por completo—. Usted aún está aquí, aún está viva… todavía hay esperanza de recuperar lo que ha perdido —la mujer la miró con esos ojos verdes sin emoción—. Tiene un reino al que regresar y gobernar —no hubo ninguna respuesta a esa súplica y Riko busco otra manera de levantarle la moral—. Hace unos días nos reunió a todos los comandantes en su tienda privada para brindar con usted antes de salir a la batalla. Estaba tan eufórica, ansiosa de poder tomar el control del imperio para usted, tenía tantos planes para reconstruir el mundo y acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas.

—Eso suena tan lejano… inexistente —exhaló con fuerza haciendo que el vaho le nublara la expresión de desolación del rostro—. No tengo nada… podrías decirme cualquier cosa y no sabría si es verdad. Tal vez lo mejor era haber muerto a tener una existencia vacía, seca… como ésta.

—No es así —insistió Riko—. Aún tiene recuerdos, tal vez no en su mente, pero su cuerpo reacciona ante ellos. No todo está perdido, sólo debemos hacer que vuelvan.

Un resoplido corto su conversación, Leah que llevaba las riendas del trineo las había interrumpido harta de escuchar sus lamentaciones. Sarah estaba descansando así que no estaba escuchando lo que decían.

—Nunca he sabido de nadie que haya regresado después de tener un encuentro con un elemental puro del éter —dijo con burla—. Eso es algo que todos saben, los elementales puros tienen la conexión con su elemento más fuerte que el resto y hagas lo que hagas, ningún mestizo por sí solo puede igualarlos.

Riko torció la boca en desagrado, ella era consciente de eso, existían historias sobre elementales puros del aire y éter que podían hacer cosas que nadie más, pero también de elementales mestizos que podían ser superiores cuando lograban el pleno control de los elementos de donde provenían.

—Hay historias aquí que hablan de ellos —continuó Leah—. Cazadores de hielo que se adentraron en cuevas cerca de las montañas que dividen Tierra de nieve de los páramos desérticos del centro. Los han encontrado muchos días después vagando sin rumbo ni propósito, con la mente nublada y sin deseos de vivir —eso lo dijo con la intención de molestar a Dia, pero ella no se inmutó—. Se vuelven locos y terminan huyendo para morir en las estepas congeladas. No importa lo que hagas para evitarlo, su única meta es morir.

—¿Es ese mi destino? —la mujer se encogió hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Me niego a creer eso —Riko amenazó a Leah que sólo la miró con burla—. Los elementales del éter mestizos no tienen tal poder.

—No —concordó Leah—, a menos que haya sido uno puro.

~•~

—¡Llegamos a casa! —Sarah comentó con entusiasmo y Riko y Dia levantaron la cabeza para mirar fuera del trineo.

Era un pequeño pueblo de nómadas de la nieve. Entraron por la calle principal, que no era muy grande, y observaron que estaban todas las tiendas una junto a otra en pequeños círculos, siento en total tres círculos los que conformaban el pueblo. Probablemente no serían más de cien personas y renos muchos más.

—Antes de ir a Okai, tenemos que entregar la caza —dijo la mayor de las hermanas antes de saltar fuera del trineo.

Varios niños se acercaron saludando, en un inicio parecía no haber nadie, y yendo a abrazar a ambas hermanas las recibieron. Parecían contentos de verlas, no así el adulto que iba detrás de ellos.

—Tardaron demasiado —fue su duro recibimiento.

Una sonrisa siniestra cruzó sus labios y en cuestión de segundos, Sarah se detuvo alertando a Leah que aún estaba distraída con los niños.

—¿Qué sucede hermana? —giró su rostro hacía el hombre delante de ellas apenas a tiempo para ver cómo Sarah era herida con una espada—. ¡Sarah!

Sangre se derramó sobre la blanca nieve del suelo, pero algo como eso no iba a detener a Sarah. Con rápidos reflejos levantó tres estacas de hielo que surgieron del suelo frente a sus pies y el atacante brinco hacia atrás para librarse de ellas.

Leah reaccionó también alzando un muro de hielo delante de ellas para hacerse de algunos segundo e ir por su hermana para llevarla de nuevo al trineo, sólo que los que hasta ese momento habían sido niños se transformaron en pequeños orcos del inframundo que se lanzaron sobre ellas para atacarlas con sus negras uñas y dientes.

Leah redujo a los primeros tres usando sus llamas azules, pero eran demasiados para ella sola. Sarah le ayudó atravesando con sus estacas a otros dos. Sin embargo por cada uno que caía, otro tomaba su lugar.

Riko no estaba pasándolo mejor en el trineo. Usando un palo y con lo precario de sus movimientos limitados por las ataduras, logró repeler a un par de esos pequeños orcos que estaban intentando tomar el vehículo.

Día se agazapó sin querer saber nada, tomando posición fetal presa de su propio vacío, debajo de una manta con la que se cubrió. Escuchó la lucha con oídos sordos, como si fuera algo lejano, algo que realmente no estaba sucediendo. Se sumió en la negrura de sus pensamientos incapaz de mover un dedo.

La yegua pateó sus traseros para deshacerse de un par de monstruos que se arrojaron sobre ella y su aliento se transformó en fuego que quemó a los orcos que se acercaron. Riko aprovechó ese fuego para tomar una llama y quemar las sogas de sus manos y poder defenderse.

El fuego y el hielo en lugares diferentes buscaban librarse de sus atacantes, pero eran mucho para tres elementales mestizos. Parecía haber cientos y cientos de orcos, que la nieve blanca se había convertido en una ola oscura de criaturas hambrientas de muerte.

Con dificultades Sarah se abrió paso junto a Leah hasta el trineo donde Riko y la yegua mantenían a raya a los orcos.

Detrás de toda la escena, el hombre que había atacado inicialmente a Sarah miraba la pelea. Su rostro se había ensombrecido a tal punto que solo era una cara oscura como un agujero negro.

—¡Ku ku ku!

El sonido de una risa resonó taladrando hasta el fondo de la psique de Dia y su mente se adentro en las profundidades de sus cortos recuerdos.

"_Se vio de rodillas herida por una lanza que se había encajado en su costado y la obligaba a permanecer en esa posición. Una figura oscura, cubierta de una capa de cuerpo completo que ocultaba su identidad estaba frente a ella manipulando la lanza con una mano._

_La otra mano, cubierta de vendas sucias y llenas de sangre, la estaba extendiendo hacia ella. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente atraídas por alguna extraña fuerza que le estaba nublando la razón. Una sacudida la estremeció y sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo despedazado desde el interior; quiso gritar, sólo que de sus labios no salió sonido alguno. Sus ojos verdes estaban perdiendo el brillo convirtiéndose en un verde opaco casi gris._

_La última luz de su vida estaba por ser tomada cuando la fuerza que estaba rompiéndola desapareció._

_Alcanzó a ver una cabellera rojiza bailar frente a ella antes de…"_

—¡Su majestad!

Reaccionó de su trance al caer de golpe contra el piso del trineo luego de que Riko la jalara cuando estaba a un paso de salir de él yendo hacia aquella figura negra.

—¡Sujetala! —Sarah había saltado dentro del trineo ayudando a Riko a detener a Dia y Leah había tomado las riendas para salir de allí.

La yegua avanzó abriendo el paso con su fuego elemental. Riko afianzó su agarre en Dia que aún se resistía y Sarah pudo librarse para levantar una barrera para evitar que las siguieran.

Detrás de ellas sólo quedó un pueblo muerto sumido en la oscuridad total al igual que los ojos de Dia.

~•~

**Fin del capítulo**

Ending

Auli - Metens


End file.
